


Worried Sick

by x09mdevaney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, almost sexy times, future Sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x09mdevaney/pseuds/x09mdevaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Sterek AU where Derek goes MIA and Stiles thinks the worst. A little smut never hurt anyone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek fic so try not to judge too hard, I might add onto this later. Let me know what you think! Thanks guys!

No phone. No car. No communication period out in this forest. It wasn't like Derek wasn't used to this kind of thing though. On the contrary. The forest surrounding the old Hale home was just as much home as the house that was refurbished and practically as good as new. Things grew complicated on the other hand when Derek ran into hunters mid-call with his fiance. At this point Stiles had to be flipping out and although things were fine on Derek's end, he was still left wandering through the woods at night in the pouring rain. The alpha could practically hear the wet dog jokes falling from smirking lips of his fiance he had grown so accustomed to... well after Derek was done being scolded that is. Hopefully Stiles was bright enough to keep this from Claudia though. The poor girl didn't need to know daddy was in a fight when Derek fought tooth and nail to keep her out of harms way on the daily. Three years old and curious as all hell with those eyes that matched the daddy he was sure was holding her in that moment. Derek would never admit it but she was equally as stubborn as he was with the occasional "grumpy face" he supposedly had. He didn't believe it.

Shaking his head a bit, the alpha's hair had practically flattened on his head, leather jacket covered in rain water and his boots muddy from the dirt he'd trudged through after having taught the hunters a lesson. They couldn't have been one of the Argents' men considering the change in hands a while ago. Allison ran them with a firm hand and followed the new code, one that allowed the both of them to form an alliance that kept the town and their families safe. After all, Derek had a family now. One he couldn't have been more proud of.

By the time the house had come into view, Derek huffed out a labored breath that was now visible as he spotted his mate's silhouette in the window. Yelling. He was going to hear it this time. _How many times have I told you to keep a spare with you? Why the hell didn't you try and call me back? What the fuck were you thinking!?_   He'd heard it all before, and it seemed he would hear it again in 3...2....1... The boy had an umbrella in hand and was practically sprinting to meet Derek at the end of the dirt driveway.

"Stiles, I'm sorry.. I'm okay..." he began but by the time the brunette reached him, Derek felt his hand on the side of his own neck and had to catch the boy with the arm that wasn't stuffed in his jacket pocket. Before he could manage another word, Stiles's dry lips were pressed against his and Derek kissed him back, melting entirely against his lips. The boy's heart was beating rapidly and in sync with his own once more but the panic was clear. Stiles was worried and the kiss seemed to dissolve any fears that remained.

A small smile peaked out of the corner of the alpha's lips before the other's were pulled away, taking his own breath from him. By the time he opened his eyes to smile at the boy, Stiles was shoving his chest with what Derek assumed to be frustration or anger. It wasn't until then that Derek saw the red that rimmed the boy's eyes. "Damn it, Derek!" he huffed and stuck out his jaw as he frowned. "You drop the call after a shot was fired!? What the hell!?" he hissed and Derek's eyes fell, his body half blocked from the rain by the umbrella Stiles held. "The shot killed my phone not me," he explained but the last thing he wanted was to fight. Not like this and not when the fear was still clear in the boy's eyes. Stiles huffed and his brows remained furrowed as Derek sighed and pulled his hands from his pockets, reaching to cup the boy's face. "I'm sorry," he said sincerity clear in his voice. "I didn't want to scare you. They were some rouge hunters and I chased them off. I wasn't scratched. Promise." Derek pecked the boys lips, his eyes filled with concern as he searched his mate's eyes. After a moment of silence, the boy caved.

"They better not have. I'll kill them myself. I don't need guns... or claws... or.. stuff." he huffed.

Although this wasn't what he planned Derek loved when Stiles got protective. There was hardly ever a reason for it considering the significant difference in power they each had, but Derek let him have his moment of anger and frustration. Unfortunately, this was something that happened when he was out patrolling. "I'm sure you would." he teased as Stiles leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Seeing Stiles start to shiver, Derek frowned and looked back at the open door. "Inside. You're going to catch a cold and you can't give it to Claud." he pointed out. A goofy grin took over Stiles's features as he nodded and took Derek's hand, practically dragging him along. Once they reached their home, Derek wrapped his arms around the boy from behind and kicked the door shut behind him. The alpha couldn't help himself, kissing the corner of his jaw. All it took was one more step further into the house and you could practically hear Stiles start to seethe, his mood changing from flirty to _I'm gonna kill you_ in two seconds flat." I just mopped that floor Hale. You better take those muddy things off before you take another step or I swear to god..." It was an understatement to say Stiles could easily put the fear of god into him with a tone like that. He knew better than to screw with the boy. Raising his hands innocently, Derek stepped on his own muddy heal to slip out of one boot and then proceeded to take off the other.

It earned him a giggle as the alpha stumbled a bit before gathering his footing. "For an alpha, you're not very agile." he laughed.

Derek growled and narrowed his eyes but couldn't stop himself from smirking. "You didn't say that last night." he lunged and lifted the boy into his arms before he could get away. Stiles laughed and Derek hugged him tighter, grinning brightly at the attempt to escape. "Horizontal does- doesn't cou-unt," he tripped over his words as he giggled and laughed through Derek's tickles.

"How about vertical?" He grinned deviously as he pinned the male to the wall beside the door and attacked the brunet's neck earning him a strangled moan. Smirking against the boy's neck, he hummed softly at the tantalizing mixture of his taste and the scent of cologne that combined with his own scent. His hips rolled against the other male's painfully slow as he groaned and felt Stiles's fingers slip through his wet hair. Offering Derek more of his neck, Stiles tilted his head and moaned a bit louder this time, his own hips meeting Derek's before he whined. Derek could never get enough of the sounds and reactions he so easily pulled from the boy. Attentive couldn't even begin to describe Derek Hale.

"Claudia sleeping?" Derek murmured against the boy's skin as he tried to hone in on their baby girl's heart beat thumping across the house. Barely able to manage a "mhmm", Stiles nodded and gripped onto the alpha's hair a bit tighter. "She's been... asleep." He mumbled. "She missed you." Derek gave the boy credit; he could speak easier this time than the last. Usually it all came out in moans and the wolf relished in the sounds.

"I'll make her breakfast in the morning." He smirked and worked against the male's neck a bit more as he slipped off his jacket, Stiles helping with one hand pushing the leather from his shoulders. Pushing the boy rougher against the wall, his finger tips teased his bare skin under his shirt. "Tonight I'm yours." Slipping his hand up the Stiles' shirt, his finger tips slid down the side of his abdomen, his other hand holding the boy to his waist. Derek didn't restrain himself, his hand slipping between them and cupping his hardening cock through his jeans. Stiles never ceased to amaze him. Always ready.

A louder moan fell from the boy's lips as he tried to muffle it with Derek's shoulder. There was no denying what Stiles wanted and Derek had every intention of giving it to him, his hand gripping a bit harder and rubbing through the boy's denim jeans. "Fuck Stiles..." He hissed, the other male grinding up into his hand. " _Please_... bed." The strangled sound sent shivers through Derek's spine before he obeyed, sparing only a moment to pop the button on the male's jeans before he lifted him from the wall. Leaning up, Derek caught the boy's lips with his own, kissing him hard and fast as he lead the both of them back into their room. The fear that had filled the boy's mind only a couple minutes ago was something Derek knew all too well and it was his turn to make all of his mate's worries disappear. Closing the door behind them both, Derek did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute morning breakfast with the family before their days begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get the idea of a morning with Derek and Claudia out of my head. I suppose I was in need of fluff. Hope you guys enjoy!

Waking up next to a snoring Stiles who had managed to take up half the bed and turn sideways over the night was something the alpha found mildly entertaining to say the least. He absolutely loved the male and his quirks were a major part of that reason. It was times like this the man looked so young, his freckles framing his relaxed expression that Derek wished to just kiss until the male would wake. Stiles needed a break though and Derek knew that. A day of worrying had Stiles burnt out and the occasional snort-choke gave him away. Derek was having a hard time keeping his laugh in.

Derek slowly slid out from under a leg that fell across his thigh and an arm that found the wolf's neck. Stiles was something alright. The little shit was lucky Derek loved him so much. Pulling on his boxers followed by a pair of sweats that hung off his hips, the man snatched a shirt from the drawer. Stiles rustled a bit more before he got comfy with an arm twisted and his butt in the air. The alpha was frozen half stride when he saw the male settle and he had to hold back another chuckle. This was photo worthy. In fact...

There is was. Derek took his phone off the nightstand closest to Stiles's right arm and snapped a quick photo, sending it to his own phone and slipping on his shirt. "Sleep tight, Octopus," he smirked and kissed the top of the other male's head, sliding out into the hallway. Breakfast. He promised breakfast for Claudia. It could wait a moment though. Right now Derek wanted to surprise her. She was just as much of a morning person as the alpha was himself but he had a feeling this might be a well warranted wake up call.

"Claud," He spoke softly as he walked into her room. "Wakey wakey." The poor girl slept like a rock.

As the man moved to her side, he sat on the edge of her bed, a hand on her shoulder. "Psst," Derek whispered closer to her ear as she stirred and swatted the source of the sound away.

"Daaaad," She groaned sleepily and tried to roll over, bunching the sheets and pulling them over her head.

"Fine, no chocolate chip pancakes while Dad sleeps then..." A bit louder this time, the alpha stood up and grinned down at the girl while he faked steps toward the door.

Like the words had just hit her, Claudia threw the blankets down and perched up to look at the large figure at the door, her big goofy grin taking over her lips when she realized who he was. "Dad!" The noise came out like a pterodactyl screech before she was standing on the bed and leaping for his arms.

"Hey, babygirl," he smiled bright and caught her mid-air. Snuggling her closer, Derek spun her once and nuzzled against her. "Daddy I thought you got hurt. You didn't get hurt did you? Are you okay? Does Daddy know you're okay?"

The questions just spilled out of the little girl as she pulled away trying to examine what little bit of him she could see. "Claud, I'm fine. Promise," he grinned teasingly. "I'm completely fine and Daddy knows all about it. He's sleeping though so shhhh." Derek moved one arm from around her to hols his finger to his lips, watching her mimic the same reaction and giggle before she started to wiggle out of his hold.

Releasing her on the floor the little girl started running around her room, grabbing her backpack and tossing it on the bed. "I made you and Daddy a picture but I didn't wanna show him until you was home and- Did you say pancakes? I can really have chocolate??" Derek's smile only seemed to grow as she spoke so quickly, reminding him all too much of his other half asleep in the next room.

"Let me see," He chuckled and reached out his hands for the photo. "Yes, with chocolate but we have to do it fast... can't let Daddy know." The little girl's jaw dropped in the form of an "o" until she realized it meant now and she was sprinting for the door, handing Derek the picture and heading straight for the kitchen. Chuckling softly to himself, Derek held the photo up of the house and three little stick figures. Based on the size, he'd have to guess the one as tall as the sun was him. Stiles was holding his hand and it looked like little Claudia was holding a lollipop or a flower maybe. Either way Derek deemed it refrigerator-worthy and pinned it there next to a few of her other pictures she drew for the both of them.

"It's perfect, sweetie. I love it." Moving to his little girl, Derek kissed the top of her head and she perched herself on the counter.

"Did you have fun in school yesterday?" The girl was practically hyperventilating at the sight of the chocolate chips as Derek had pulled them out. Nodding vigorously at the question, Derek simply shook his head at her. She was spending far too much time around Stiles.

"We played on the playground and did maths and.. and... I forgot the rest. Wait- dad more," she called out as Derek poured the chips into the mixture. Looking up at her while failing to hide his grin he rose a brow. "If you go into a sugar coma I'm telling Dad it was his fault for letting me cook." After all Derek didn't cook for a reason. He was going to be lucky if any of this came out decent and without black on it. Claudia must have been way too excited too because she was usually the first to point that out.

"I love youuu," Claudia batted her cute little lashes at her father and Derek caved, pouring a little more before he mixed and poured the batter in the pan.

"Why don't you go get dressed, I'll have these all done by the time you're finished." Claudia groaned but ran back around the island in the kitchen to hug Derek's leg, his one hand hugging her back before she was gone probably making a mess of her dresser. He was guessing she'd come back with mismatching socks and cloths that would make Stiles wince. Derek really wasn't a stickler for matching, after all Stiles was there to tell him when he was making a fashion mistake. Claudia just liked Derek's laid back attitude about it all. She was daddy's little tomboy.

The disgruntled sound that suddenly came from the doorway had Derek's head popping back up, the messy haired male standing there only making him grin brighter. "Morning octopus. How'd you sleep?" Rubbing his eyes vigorously, the male trudged over to Derek and rested his chin on the alpha's shoulder sleepily. "Batman. Not Octopus," Chuckling as male corrected him, Derek flipped the pancakes, proud of the lack of burnt edges. "Octopus since you decided to sprawl last night." Leaning over, Derek kissed the top of his head and reached up to mess with his hair playfully.

"Want some pancakes with your chocolate chips?" Stiles's head popped up a bit and his head shot to the room where there was a slight crash and a "It's otay, it's just me!" Chuckling, Derek looked over at the male. "This is why I was letting you sleep. She's too excited and wanted some extra chips... but I make no promises about what she's wearing." For a moment it looked like Stiles was trying to be mad but all he could manage was a smile.

Wrapping his arms around the male, Derek pulled him in and kissed him slowly and quite easily taking his breath from him. "Last night was amazing," Stiles managed once his lips were free and he could take a breath.

"I'm glad you think so. We need a night to ourselves this weekend. Maybe your dad will take Claudia so we can have some time alone and not have to worry about her hearing us," Derek offered with a shrug. Stiles only managed a conceding nod as the patter of feet made it's way back to the kitchen and Derek kissed Stiles cheek.

"Morning Daddy!" She chirped as Derek flipped the now black pancakes on a plate and started at them for a moment. "Morning honey."

Stiles's eyes were suddenly on the plate they all were looking at before Stiles had bursted into a laughing fit. "This is why the cooking is left to me Der." Without another word, Stiles was taking the spatula from Derek's hands and hip checking him gently. "Go on sourwolf, those are yours. I'll make ours." He still hadn't finished laughing by the time Derek hung his head and took the plate.

"I knew there was a reason you were always up before me." Derek huffed and plopped into the chair next to Claudia before she pat his head and messed up his hair the way he always had done to her.

"It's okay Daddy I still love you." Claudia leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of his head, laughing a bit before she pulled out some forks clumsily.

It didn't take the family long to prepare the properly cooked pancakes and finish it up with some casual conversation, avoiding the topic of what Derek had actually been doing that kept him out late all last night. It was good considering Claudia didn't need to know what happened to him. She had a tendency of worrying when she didn't need to.

Having finished the cleaning, Derek and Stiles kissed their little girl and sent her off onto the bus for school, Stiles of course having her change into something a bit more appropriate before leaving. Of course he was scolded for that shortly after but a kiss made it better.

Seeing Stiles off, the alpha smiled as he leaned over the threshold and pressed his lips to his mates. "Tell your dad I said Hi. Oh, and don't forget about this weekend." The other male grinned and nodded, stepping down the first porch step but quickly climbing back up for one more kiss. "I got it, stop worrying. Go do your wolfy stuff." With a huff Derek kissed the male back and shook his head. Stiles was in training to be a sheriff, one his father could leave the legacy to but he had a bunch of training still yet to do. Didn't mean Derek couldn't tease. "Bye, Sheriff."

"Not yet!" He called back and all the alpha could do was smirk as he closed the door and listened to the car drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors. I typed this up really quick and it's pretty late. I may go back later and edit it out. Either way I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
